Medusa's Pet Frog
by Quocalimar
Summary: A kinky, slightly suggestive story featuring (so far) Medusa and Eruka. !Read & Review!
1. Medusa plays

**I don't know how long it's been (two years, three?) since I said I'd write a fanfic for all of my favorite ships. Well, any who, I'm kind of back, and I'm going to do my best. Here I go from the top, this story is a yuri of Medusa & Eruka. As background, this is set in virtually the real world, and these are adult characters as usual. I wish I owned the Soul Eater series but sadly I do not. **

**Enjoy, and review if you did.**

The coffee in Medusa's kitchen had been on for about ten minutes, just long enough to get it to a nice temperature for the _witch_. She seized the pot by the handle, and relished in a slow pour into her "Queen S" mug, what with nothing pressing to do today. She placed the mug down on the counter carefully then added into it her flavor choices and sweetener. It was a little mug, so she added only a few tea spoons of sugar, and just a dash of cream. In the back of her spice cabinet she had a little venom abstract, she liked to add to most foods to give it a little kick. With the potion mixed nicely she enjoyed a little sip.

"Mhmh" she moaned. "That's a damn good cup of coffee." Then whispering mostly to herself "Eat your heart out Joe."

With the coffee in hand she made her way for her basement taking her time, because again, she had nothing too important to do. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she located a nearby stool to place her coffee on while she handled some less than important business.

Striding over to a giant water tank she had in her makeshift dungeon she pulled the lever to retrieve the victim she had had entirely submerged. The gears started making metallic noises, as they pulled the soaked body up from the tank. First silvery blue hair slowly rose out of the water, followed by a head with a mouth that quickly grasped for air. The formerly submerged female gasped and panted then looked to her captor.

"My my, it's a good thing you can hold your breath so long, Eruka. I wouldn't have resuscitated you." The girl shivered as the cool air in the basement hit her soaked, naked body.

"Well, what do you want to say?" Medusa demanded.

"I'm sorry Medusa-sama."

"I accept your apology little frog, and for it, I'll give you something warm."

"Warm?"

"..or hot"

Medusa hoisted her captive down from the suspensions that held her up above the water tank, and lowered her onto the cold cement floor.

"Don't stand!" demanded Medusa. "You can sit for this." Medusa strode over to the stool where her coffee had rested. She picked it up, took a sip, and relished in it. Then suddenly and violently she threw it to the floor. She picked up the stool and carted it over to where her captive was sitting. Placing it a foot away from her, she then sat. Eruka looked up already knowing what it is she would have to do. Medusa looked down on her, both literally and figuratively, then she smiled as wicked as her heart would allow and said in a demonic voice

"Eat me"

Eruka, without hesitation, complied with fear of what would happen if she either refused or failed to please her master. She delve in head and tongue first exploring Medusa's womanhood. It certainly hadn't been the first time...today, but nonetheless she explored as if it were new. She roamed around kissing, nibbling and sucking on whatever she could to please her master, but after a few short minutes Medusa grew weary of it.

"Okay, I'm bored. Clean up that mess. You made me spill it, so it's your fault." Medusa pointed to the broken mug and coffee spill, where she directed shivering, drenched, silvery blue haired girl.

"With what, Medusa-sama?" Eruka asked as she squirmed over to the mess.

"I don't know use your mouth if you have to."

Reluctant only in her head, Eruka yet again did as she was told. She had finally made it to the mess and began lapping away at it. She slurped, and licked as if she were trying to please the very ground. Soon after she began licking the filthy coffee stained floor, she stopped and began twitching. Medusa looked at her standing overhead.

"What's the matter, little witch?"

Through a strained voice Eruka managed to whisper

"My throat's closing"

Medusa just laughed. "Ah, that must be Venom toxin's kicking in, ah well, it was fun while it lasted. See you."

Through the same strangled voice Eruka shouted as loud as she could muster but all she could manage was a low raspy growl "Curse you Medusa". Those were her last words before all turned to black.

**Chapter 1 finished I hoped you liked it. I intend to actually follow this up, I promise, so review what you think will happen in the next chapter.**

**!Review if you liked it!**


	2. Mizune saves

**I didn't exactly know how to swing it, so Mizunes are just weird. Don't question it, they're just weird or special or something, anyway.**

**Chapter 2: Mizune saves**

Eruka's eyes opened to a bright room. _Where am I_ she thought?

"Medusa!" she shouted to herself. Physically put off by just her name, she sat in the bed crying. The door to the room she was in burst opened, startling her. She cowered under the sheets, as the figure who had entered her room just stood there. Realizing that this was getting her no where she peeked out from under the sheets. She didn't see anyone. She scanned the room a little more to find evidence of where she was, a glance to the right she a coffee table with a lamp on it. A center glance showed a television that was off. A glance right showed a little pink haired girl, with buck teeth and what appeared to be whiskers. She continued glancing around, then double took.

"Mizune!" She shouted. "What on Earth are you doing her?!" 'Chi' Mizune squeaked. "You saved me?" Eruka translated. "What happened?" 'Chi chi' Mizune began explaining.

Eruka had just passed out on the floor when an adult Mizune came rocketing down the stairs. Dressed in high black heels, a black and white striped skirt, and a matching tube top.

"Get you hands off of Eruka!" She shouted before anything.

"My my, how you've grown, but you're still just as mousey as ever." Medusa retorted. Mizune launched herself at Medusa to take her down, but she didn't count on Medusa being a skilled fighter. Seizing the opportunity as soon as it arose Medusa grabbed the airborne Mizune and judo flipped her onto her back.

"That hurt." exclaimed Mizune.

"There's more where that came from." Medusa grunted as she readied herself to stomp on Mizune. She evaded it just in time rolling out from underneath Medusa's foot while simultaneously getting to her feet. Now standing she could handle Medusa after sizing up her ability from that first attack. She took a boxer's stance and got low, as she moved into Medusa. Medusa stood regular awaiting her assailant. As the pink haired temptress moved closer she loosed a Jab that might have toppled a heavy weight boxer, had it connected, but this was no regular fighter she was dealing with. Waiting until the absolute last second Medusa stood, until finally she evaded grabbing Mizune's arm, and again Judo flipping her. This time taking no chances, she held onto the arm, never relenting.

"You're bad." Medusa teased. "You came into my abode, and attempted to attack me? This isn't going to turn out well for you." She twisted the arm until the new captive turned over onto her front. With the arm twisted high up behind her, Mizune was trapped, and Medusa relished in the victory. Dipping in slightly she placed a knee on her back. Gently at first then roughly as if the girl were a place for her knee to rest.

"I wonder what I'll do to you?" Medusa began musing the possible tortures she could subject her new captive to. "Maybe I'll strip you down, and use you like I use Eruka? No that's too good for you. Oooo I know, how about a whipping? Does that sound like fun, hm Mizune?"

"I'm afraid you won't be having any fun with me, or with Eruka anymore." Mizune boasted from her awkward position.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"'Cuz of this" she shouted as she kicked her heel off at Medusa. It was a small shoe, but stunning enough to cause Medusa to release her. Taking the moment, and using it, Mizune grabbed from within an inner pocket in her skirt, some mace. She fumbled for a second to aim it properly but then used it on Medusa causing the older blonde woman to cry out in pain, and fall back.

"Take that bitch!" She taunted after she stopped spraying.

With the main nuisance aside Mizune got back to her task at hand, rescuing her friend, Eruka. She went over to the coffee spill and scooped her friend up in her arms. Draping her over her left shoulder she stood erect, then made her way for the stairs out of the basement. Looking back either to ensure Medusa was still crippled in pain, or just to enjoy the sight of her enemy suffering once more, Mizune stared at Medusa. Seeing her still scrambling on the floor, clutching her eyes, eased her tension, but not by much when she again remembered what she was there for. She made her way up the stairs, around the hallway carefully, and out the door to her car she had parked completely ajar in front of Medusa's estate.

"And after that, you drove me here as quick as you could to administer the anti-venom?" The little Mizune sister present in Eruka's room nodded a 'chi'.

"I can't thank you enough, Mizune, but I have bad news. I have to get out of here, Medusa had me injected with a tracking device into my brain, the first week she abducted me. _So you'll never even think of leaving me_, she thought of Medusa's words verbatim. "In fact," She continued to speak, "it's not safe for you here. Surely she's recovered and she has this place tagged. She's going to get us, Mizune what are we going to do?"

Mizune acknowledging the pressure of the situation, called in her sisters, to take on her adult form again, so that travel and communication would be easier. A loud 'chi' alerted the other Mizune sisters into the room, where they joined together. Fully joined, Mizune began informing Eruka of the plan.

"Okay. First we're going to get on the move since, as you said, it's not safe here. Then we're going to find someone who can remove that tracker from your skull."

Mizune left the room so she could go prepare provisions, not sure how long this trip might take. Eruka sat in the room, assessing the situation. She was afraid. She could think of nothing to do, and she was upset. Angry to her very core that she had got her best friend involved in this. Minutes went by that Eruka sat there doing nothing physically, but mentally fighting an enemy with no form. _What am I going to do! _She shouted in her head, as tears started to flow. Mizune returned with a sack of supplies.

"Why are you crying, Eruka?"

"I'm just upset that I got you involved in this mess."

Mizune stepped closer to Eruka. She grabbed her "Your mess **is ** my mess, now come on. We're short on time."

Moved by Mizune's words, Eruka pulled herself together as best she could for the sake of escaping with her friend. The two girls rallied together quickly out of the room, out into the living room, then out that room, and out the apartment. They headed down the several flights of stairs quickly, then when finally outside made their way for Mizune's car.

"So, we have a plan, but what about the details of the plan?" Inquired Eruka.

"What?" Mizune asked.

"We know we need the tracker removed, but how?"

"Oh, that's the easy part. I know of a doctor, who specializes in making and placing brain trackers. We'll get him to remove it. His name... is Stein"

**Review if you enjoyed it.**


End file.
